


Sakurai Yuuto desu!

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Cheating, Dating, F/M, Frustration, Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Piacere, io sono Sakurai Yuuto. Yuu-to, con il kanji di coraggio.” specificò, afferrando poi un pezzo di carta ed una penna, scrivendo il nome e porgendolo poi alla ragazza. “Ricordati, mi raccomando! Allora, che cosa stavate facendo di bello?” chiese poi in direzione di Urataro, il quale stava riflettendo su quale fosse il modo migliore per liberarsi di quella scocciatura.





	Sakurai Yuuto desu!

**~ Sakurai Yuuto desu! ~**

Urataro si sentiva davvero, davvero bene.

Era stanco, Ryoutaro, dopo quella giornata passata a dare la caccia a Imajin in giro per il passato altrui.

Per quanto fosse diventata ormai ordinaria amministrazione, il fisico del ragazzo risentiva ogni volta della battaglia, e mentre gli altri cercavano di non spossarlo più di tanto, ad Urataro andava bene che si addormentasse senza volerlo sul DenLiner.

Che gli lasciasse spazio di manovra, insomma.

Camminava allegramente per le strade della città, salutando qualcuno che riconosceva e anche perfette sconosciute, se attiravano la sua attenzione, perché a parer suo non erano mai troppe le donne che aveva conquistato in quella veste.

Raggiunse il suo appuntamento di quella sera - Mariya o forse Momoko, chi ricordava più? – e le rivolse un sorriso languido, passandole la mano dietro la schiena e cominciando a camminare in direzione di uno dei locali della zona.

Era tutto perfetto. Sentiva di meritarsi quelle ore di libertà: in fondo faceva sempre il suo dovere, aiutava Ryoutaro a sbarazzarsi degli Imajin ed era anche costretto a sopportare la costante presenza di Momotaro-san, ragione per la quale si sentiva pienamente in diritto di concedersi qualche lusso, ogni tanto.

Quando Ryoutaro si fosse svegliato e si fosse accorto di non essere padrone del proprio corpo probabilmente avrebbe passato dei guai, specialmente una volta che l’avesse scoperto Hana, ma guardando la ragazza al proprio fianco – Mariya o Momoko, o forse poteva anche essere Mizuki – si disse che quali fossero le conseguenze, ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

Continuavano a camminare, e lui ora era più cauto nel salutare chicchessia, non volendo rovinare il proprio appuntamento con scenate di gelosia assolutamente fuori luogo.

La ragazza gli disse che erano quasi arrivati, e lui già pregustava una serata con i fiocchi, quando sentì una voce familiare urlare in sua direzione.

“Nogami Ryoutaro!” 

Chiuse brevemente gli occhi, facendo una smorfia di disappunto, prima di voltarsi.

Yuuto si avvicinava loro, con passi che sembravano quasi saltelli, agitando la mano in segno di saluto con un sorriso aperto in viso.

La ciocca verde si muoveva insieme ai capelli lunghi mentre camminava a quel modo, ma anche senza di essa Urataro non avrebbe avuto la minima difficoltà nel riconoscere l’Imajin.

“Deneb.” disse a denti stretti, senza lasciare che la ragazza lo sentisse.

“Ciao, che cosa ci fai qui? E chi è questa signorina?” chiese una volta arrivato di fronte a loro. Non attese risposta, e si rivolse direttamente a lei. “Piacere, io sono Sakurai Yuuto. Yuu-to, con il kanji di coraggio.” specificò, afferrando poi un pezzo di carta ed una penna, scrivendo il nome e porgendolo poi alla ragazza. “Ricordati, mi raccomando! Allora, che cosa stavate facendo di bello?” chiese poi in direzione di Urataro, il quale stava riflettendo su quale fosse il modo migliore per liberarsi di quella scocciatura.

“Stavamo andando a bere qualcosa. Quindi, se non ti dispiace...” mormorò a denti stretti.

Ma l’imajin fraintese completamente il messaggio, com’era facile aspettarsi.

“Certo che mi va di venire con voi! Ah, lo sai Ur... Ryoutaro, a Sakurai Yuuto piace andare in posti in cui c’è tanta gente!” esclamò, non perdendo l’occasione di ripetere il nome a voce alta.

Urataro guardò la ragazza accanto a sé, ma questa non sembrava minimamente irritata per l’invadenza di Yuuto.

Scoppiò a ridere invece, apparentemente divertita dall’atteggiamento fuori del comune del ragazzo, e disse che per lei andava benissimo che lui si unisse a loro.

Urataro non la pensava così. Affatto.

I suoi occhi erano diventati come due pezzi di ghiaccio, tanto scuri da sembrare neri, ma Deneb non aveva mai posseduto un particolare spirito d’osservazione, e parve proprio non accorgersene.

Si recarono tutti e tre insieme dentro il locale, la ragazza tenendoli entrambi a braccetto, e non appena oltrepassate le porte Deneb non poté fare a meno di emozionarsi per _qualsiasi maledetta cosa_ vedesse, iniziando a presentarsi a chiunque fosse lì dentro, continuando a suscitare ilarità nella loro accompagnatrice.

Urataro ordinò qualcosa di forte, e poco importava se Ryoutaro mal sopportava l’alcool, perché non abituato.

Gli ci voleva. Se lo meritava, accidenti.

Tentò di parlare con la ragazza, al momento non gli interessava minimamente di come si chiamasse, ma ad ogni tentativo Yuuto urlava qualcosa in loro direzione, e l’attenzione di lei andava completamente perduta dietro al modo di fare assurdo dell’imajin.

Urataro divenne rosso in volto, raggiungendo gradazioni sempre più intense man mano che passava il tempo, man mano che vedeva il suo appuntamento rovinarsi del tutto, e solo per colpa di quell’imbecille.

E, come se non fosse stato abbastanza, dopo quasi mezz’ora passata dentro il locale sentì Ryoutaro dentro di sé risvegliarsi.

 _Urataro... che cosa sta succedendo?_ domandò, la voce incerta, stanca.

L’imajin non gli rispose. Si voltò invece in direzione di Deneb, in modo che il ragazzo potesse vederlo, e lo sentì ridacchiare piano.

_Yuuto non sarà contento._

“Nemmeno io sono contento.” sibilò, scuotendo la testa e finendo il proprio drink, alzandosi in piedi. Era rassegnato. “Bene, Mizuki.” Mizuki, sì. Mizuki gli faceva suonare un campanello, pensava proprio che fosse il nome giusto. “Direi che la serata non è andata come previsto, e io non posso trattenermi. Ma non preoccuparti.” le rivolse un sorriso che sperava essere ammaliante, non rinunciando al suo modo di fare in favore dell’irritazione. “Ti chiamerò la prossima volta che mi troverò a passare in città.” la rassicurò.

La ragazza alzò un sopracciglio, piegando le labbra in un sorriso sarcastico.

“Il mio nome è Michiko.” commentò, ridendo per qualcosa che Yuuto stava facendo alle sue spalle. “Ma non ti preoccupare. Non disturbarti a richiamare.” commentò, distogliendo del tutto l’attenzione da lui.

Ferito nell’orgoglio, Urataro si diresse a capo chino verso l’uscita.

“Nogami Ryoutaro! Te ne vai di già? Ma siamo appena arrivati!” gli urlò Deneb, senza mai smettere di sorridere.

Urataro si fermò sulla soglia.

Sospirò, senza voltarsi a guardarlo, prima di uscire.

 _Torniamo sul DenLiner?_ gli chiese Ryoutaro, senza infierire.

“Sì.” concesse lui, bofonchiando. “Sì, torniamo sul DenLiner.”

Adesso sarebbe stato costretto ad ascoltare la predica di Hana sul fatto che non dovevano approfittare del corpo di Ryoutaro, a sentire Momotaro lamentarsi, Ryuuta urlare e Kintaro blaterare qualcosa di assolutamente privo di senso sul rispetto e sull’onore.

E sarebbe anche stato pronto a sopportare tutto questo, se solo avesse avuto in cambio la sua serata libertà, così come l’aveva programmata.

L’unica cosa che lo tirava su di morale in quel momento, era il pensiero di Deneb.

Oh, sarebbe riuscito a mettergli le mani addosso, prima o poi.

E allora l’imajin avrebbe visto quanto divertente potesse essere fare nuove amicizie.


End file.
